


friends help friends impress their incredibly stoic coworkers in an effort to get fucked by them

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [6]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: (btw the blood is not hers or any of the other ops' it's a deer), F/F, Fluff, Interrogation, Mentions of hunting, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Gore, but only bc twitch is covered in blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: women will come home covered in blood, then expect their gf not to say anything abt it
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	friends help friends impress their incredibly stoic coworkers in an effort to get fucked by them

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr!: if you're doing the prompts requests, 28 with cav/twitch? have a nice day!
> 
> of course!!!!! sorry this has taken so long, school’s been really busy. hopefully you’re still around to enjoy this!!
> 
> (btw: this is very loosely inspired by Ki_ru‘s doc/kapkan fic, in which kapkan shows up unannounced in doc’s office, absolutely covered in blood)
> 
> p.s: tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub 👀👀👀

One of these days, Taina was going to lose it. She was sure of it. Sadly, this certainty did not save her from having to deal with the problem at hand: Emmanuelle, having returned from a day with Julien, Mark, Timur, and Grace, and being covered head to toe in...... something. Taina was too far away to get a good sniff, but it looked like either brownish-red mud, or dried blood. Either way, Emmanuelle looked sheepish at being caught before she could shower. Taina rose from her perch on the counter, and sauntered over to her pure, innocent, lovely, sweet, kind girlfriend. 

“Querida. What happened to you?” she asked, caging Emmanuelle into the corner of the entryway. Never let it be said that Taina had gone soft for her girlfriend. 

Emmanuelle flushed (not that it was very noticeable under all that blood) and cleared her throat. “Bonjour, mon amour! How are you today?”

“I’m good. I’d be better if my girlfriend would tell me why she’s covered in somebody’s blood.” Before she could finish her thought, Emmanuelle was ducking under her arm and making a mad dash to the bathroom. Taina simply sighed and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her back to the Interrogation Corner. 

“Emma. I will not ask again. Why are you covered in blood?” 

Emmanuelle huffed out a nervous chuckle, then mumbled, “We were helping Timur learn how to hunt and prepare venison. Things got a little messy.” 

Taina relaxed slightly with the explanation, however now she just had more questions. “Why the hell does Timur want to learn to hunt? Is he starting a project where he’s using blood as paint?”

“Non, non, of course not! He’s just trying to impress Maxim, and this was step three in his master plan to get Maxim to take him to bed! It was a lot of fun, and when Timur showed Maxim the venison, Maxim actually smiled a little! But then he said Timur had a lot to learn, and maybe he should go back to Maxim’s quarters to get a hands-on lesson, so I don’t know, maybe we’ll need to go all the way to step ten: dress Timur in lingerie and lure Maxim into a training room with him.” God, she was so oblivious. Taina was moments away from throwing her into a pond. 

“Okay. Why don’t you go take a shower, then afterwards, we can talk about what a “hands-on lesson” really means.” 

Emmanuelle beamed at her, then scampered off to use up all the hot water.

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
